


Morning Ritual

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Noctis requires certain motivations to wake up in the morning. Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.





	Morning Ritual

Noctis was widely known as a dedicated and generous king. Within the Citadel, his reputation, while the same in its heart, included the fact that he could sometimes be difficult to motivate in the morning. Or it had, until Queen Lunafreya had found the right method. No one had figured out what caused the change, although everyone did assume his wife had stern words with him about his sleeping in.

It wasn’t stern words that had been the right method, however.

Stern words he faced all the time. Not from Luna, admittedly, but stern words had been tried by so many before her that she hadn’t even considered it as an option.

No, guilt wouldn’t change this habit. It was too ingrained, and it was fairly clear to her that even he wanted to be better, to do better. Which was why she had offered to help him so many years back, and it was the foolproof method they continued to use, a decade of happy marriage later.

Luna was a morning person, in stark contrast to her husband. She liked to watch the sunrise and hear the birds in the morning. The Citadel’s inner gardens had been expanded upon since she had moved in, multiple levels added to it, letting her hear the calls of birds even so high up as the royal suite was. A clear route to the suite was something that had been denied to her for security reasons, but at least she could lean out over the balustrade, a robe wrapped around her, breathe in deep the scent of petrichor and enjoy the early morning sounds. And she could exercise in tranquil privacy, a daily routine of meditative stretching as the light of the sun began to reflect off windows as a deep blinding orange.

She did not bother to slide her robe back on, leaving it on the private balcony as she went back into the bedroom. It was a shame Noctis could not quite bring himself to wake up with her. Even the allure of her doing yoga in the nude had not been enough for a permanent change in routine, though he did join her on occasion.

In his sleep, he had shifted to the spot she had left, something he often did and which left her with a smile. The mattress dipped under her knee as she crawled onto the bed and leaned over him, admiring his sleeping face for a long time, stroking his cheek and smiling warmly. Humming softly to herself, she glanced at the clock and nodded with a smile, glad to see there was still plenty of time to go slow. She rubbed his shoulders, gently urging him onto his back, pulling the blankets free with practiced ease. Folding them across his waist so he wouldn’t get chill, she smoothed her hands over his chest appreciatively.

He was still as fit as ever, and his skin bore the marks of the hardships life had thrown at him. He was pale, too, she realized, a little more so than she liked to see. Well, they were due for vacation, some time with the family at Cape Caem would help bring back his healthy color. Her fingers teased at dark nipples, grown small and hard under the cold air coming from the vents. Her thumbs circled around them, urging his skin to warm and loosen. Leaning over him as her hands worked, she kissed across his jaw and she nipped the plump part of his earlobe, giving a gentle tug as she moaned into his ear. She hadn’t realized quite where her leg was, until she felt the surge of his sudden desire against her thigh. Glancing down, she saw the way the blanket had even rumpled and moved away, and she couldn’t help but to fall into a heap of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” His voice was slurred and thick with sleep, and she could hear his amusement buried under that heaviness. She giggled harder, and his hand limply raised up to settle on her hip, then swiftly turned to tickle her ribs.

She yelped and rolled over and away, laughing and pushing his hand playfully away. Then she reached down, cupped him in hand and felt him surge again. Trying not to lose herself to giggling again, she gave a carefully measured tug along him. “It’s one of those days, where you’re feeling quite powerful, my dear.”

“And it makes you laugh? I’ve lost my touch…”

“Not at all,” she giggled, leaning over and kissing him soundly. “I was marveling over how it had gotten rid of the blankets, and thinking on just what I’d like to do on a morning like this.”

He chuckled, shaking his head faintly and grinning tiredly at her, though his eyes twinkled as he became more awake. “Well, it’s all yours. Just tell me what to do.”

“All you need to do, my love, is lie back and enjoy yourself.”

He closed his eyes and rested back, letting out a content sigh as his head sank back into the thick pillow, his voice a soft moan, “Can do.” She leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, and another, then a third for a laugh, and his arm hooked around her waist, keeping her in place for a long and lingering kiss, open-mouthed and sloppy as she could not help but to laugh, in such a silly mood as she now was.

Her finger tapped his nose and then his lips, and then both of her hands were at his thighs and he groaned in pleasant surprise. She nestled herself there between his legs, and her nails scraped tingling lines down his stomach, toned muscles reacting quickly to her touch, everything pulling tight as he let out another long moan. With a smug smile, she leaned over and wrapped lips around him. Another groan, this one bit back and hissed, his head turned into the pillow and cut off the curse that tumbled over his lips.

She gave him no reprieve, head bobbing along him, her tongue curling under his length and teasing along the sensitive skin by the soft head. He couldn’t hold still, his feet rubbing along the sheets as he fought to at least keep his hips still, even if it meant the rest of him wasn’t. She appreciated that, especially today, when he was unyieldingly firm, making the beloved familiar act difficult. He tangled a hand up in her hair, keeping it back from her face, and he moaned yet again when he got a good look at her.

Peeking up at him, her eyes crinkled with a smile, and she pulled away slowly, hand taking over and ensuring every inch of him was slick. Then she surprised him by turning, her legs hooking across his stomach, her back to him. His hand had released her hair and now ran a light touch along her spine, making her shiver in delight. Taking him in hand, she held him in place and sank her body down on him. Their voices mingled in the heavy air, low moans and whispered names.

His hands couldn’t decide where they wished to be. One moment he was rubbing her back, the next her legs, and the next he was holding her hips, guiding her movements over him. She tossed her head back and groaned, her hands coming up to cup her breasts, rolling dark nipples between her fingers. He felt wonderful within as her hips pushed down and rolled to feel him massaging deep along her, a whimpered moan every time she hit that sweet spot. As her pace quickened and became more erratic, his hand settled at last on her hips, keeping her steady as her voice rang sweet praises in his ears until cutting off in a deep and heady moan.

She sagged forward with a gratified sound, and he rubbed her back soothingly as she came back to herself, her muscles occasionally tightening around him. He smiled sleepily at her, hands tracing her curves. “Mm… You know, you have a lovely, heart-shaped ass,” he mumbled, and she laughed breathlessly at him. His fingers traced the shape, following her ample rear around her hips and then his hands met at her mid back, and tickled up between her shoulder blades and she shivered and they both moaned at how she moved. “It’s perfect,” he continued, his touch flowing back down, “Perfectly shows, how much I love it.”

He sat up then, an arm hooking around her waist. She moaned softly and looked over her shoulder at him with a dazed smile. He kissed her shoulder, looking more awake and alert than his voice would have had her think. Cupping her breasts in his well worked and callused hands, he hooked his leg around her and held her close to his chest to roll them over, and she moaned in satisfaction as he settled on top of her. Then he tugged a pillow for her to tuck under her chest as he pulled her hips up and her legs bent.

He rolled against her, slowly, gently, making sure she had adjusted once again. His lips ghosted along her back, and his hair was a cold and tickling sensation against her skin. Each time he pressed deep within her, she moaned, deep and satisfied. And then she shouted with pleasured surprise as he suddenly picked back up her wild pace. She clutched at the pillow folded under her chest, pressed her face into it, gasped and whimpered and curled toes desperately into the mattress, looking for some grip on reality.

She couldn’t find that grip, not that she minded. She was lost to bliss as he hit deep within her, time and time again, flashes of white behind tightly shut eyelids, sparks of ecstasy at every wonderful press. His name was mumbled, over and over, whimpered and moaned as his lips trailed across slender shoulders. Then up higher he went, kissing up her neck as he craned forward and nuzzled his face between plush pillow and and her face. His voice was hot against her ear, low and husky, a voice reserved for her alone, and all he spoke was words he had said many times before, words which she never grew tired of hearing. “I love you, Luna.”

She came with a shout, clamping down on him so hard he had to stop, hesitating, rubbing her back and chuckling to himself far too smugly. Well, he had earned it, her lips curled up in a dazed smile as she eased down. He didn’t let her drift far, rocking against her once her grip had eased enough, and he brought back the hard pace, hips smacking into her rear, a resounding sound in their room, one she loved to hear. She let her moans join the rhythm, and she heard his gasps not far above her. She heard his quiet whimpers as he came close, and she held herself off, not wanting to make him stop for her again, not when he was so dearly close. She angled her hips up just a bit more and they each shouted in pleasure. His hands rubbed over her in eagerness, and soon he was shivering above her, a hand slipping between her legs to give her one last rush of pleasure, and she felt his pulsing as she silently cried out, tightening around him once more.

They fell into a heavy, sweaty pile, the pillow flatted and an uncomfortable lump against her ribs, but Luna could not be bothered to deal with it right away. The discomfort was a distant thing in the haze of bliss. Minutes must have passed before Noct picked up his head and kissed between slim shoulder blades, propping himself up over her and gazing down at her, expression tender. She gave him a smile from over her shoulder, and he must have noticed that hint of discomfort, as he pulled the pillow free and let her sink comfortably into the mattress.

Folding her arms under her head, she hummed as he gently massaged her back. “Are you well enough awake now, dearest?” she asked, her voice now the one heavy, as though waking from a dream.

He laughed gently and he startled her back to full awareness with a smack on her rear. It was far more loud and surprising than anything else, and they laughed as she rolled over, hands protectively covering each round cheek.

“I am. Join me in the shower?”

“Do we have the time for taking one together?” she teased, and he didn’t bother to check, just shrugging and grinning at her. She didn’t mind either way, and she took his hand and joined him.


End file.
